nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Horoskop - Hexendoktor Jin'Zil
Hexendoktor Jin'Zil - führender Experte auf dem Gebiet der Waldmagie im Steinkrallengebirge hat exklusiv für den Falken - Nachrichten für Azeroth die Knochen geworfen und Hirschaugen gerollt. Lest nun, was euch in den kommenden Monden erwartet! Hexendoktor Jin'Zil empfiehlt: Widder ((21. März - 20. April)) Sie müssen beim Widder genügend Selbstbewusstsein mitbringen und Ihrem Widder klarmachen, dass Sie an seiner Seite stehen und sonst keiner! Sie müssen immer die Zügel in der Hand behalten - nur dann wird Ihr Widder zum zahmen Lämmchen! * Gesundheit - Na endlich! Sie bekommen Ihre Weh-Wehchen langsam in den Griff und das Jammern hat nun ein Ende. Ihre positive Stimmung versorgt Sie mit bester Ausstrahlung und blendendem Aussehen. Nutzen Sie die positive Phase für Unternehmungen in Burgen und alte Gemäuer, doch lassen sie dabei keine Feier aus. * Partnerschaft - Romantik wird für Widder in diesem Mond ganz groß geschrieben. Das Winterfell ist in voller Pracht ausgewachsen und welche Dame könnte dem ausgeprägten Moschusgeruch darin schon widerstehen. Partnerschaften stehen deshalb bereits vor dem Beginn der offiziellen Paarungszeit unter einem guten Stern. Planen Sie ein Picknick in die schneebedeckten Berge der zwergischen Länder wie Dun Morogh oder eine kleine Bootsfahrt, z.B. über den Loch. * Karriere - Diesen Mond verleihen Ihnen die Sterne besondere Voraussicht und ein Gespür für die richtige Taktik. Auch wenn Sie zur Zeit keine feste Schlachtgruppe haben, wird Ihr Gefühl für die richten zufälligen Gruppen Sie diesen Mond weiter bringen. Sie haben den richtigen Riecher - scheuen sie die Suche nicht! * Glücksstein – Sternrubin. Wenn der Widder das nächste Mal sprichwörtlich "rot" sieht, dann sollte er sich schnell seinen Sternrubin vor Augen halten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. * Hexendoktor Jin'Zil empfiehlt – „Hassu die Schnauze richtig voll, mon, dann tu dei’m ärgst’n Feind den Gefall’n und forder den heraus. De Strafe ham se sich verdient, muchacho. Gibt dann zwar nie wieder’n Zurück, aber wenn de alles richtig machst, mon, dann sin’de Loa mit dir! Oh und Geduld und so .. ne Menge Geduld.“ Taure (Stier) (21. April - 20. Mai) Sein Besitz ist dem Tauren heilig. Deshalb sollte er sich in diesen Tagen daran machen, sein Zelt weiter auf Vordermann zu bringen und wertvoller zu gestalten. In den Auktionshäusern können Tauren nach dem Schnäppchen ihres Lebens suchen, das sie dann in ihre Sammlung einreihen können. * Gesundheit - Diesen Mond bekommen Sie endlich Ihre bisherigen Schwächen in den Griff. Wechseln Sie aber besser trotzdem den Erste Hilfe-Lehrer oder versuchen Sie es einmal mit den alternativen Heilmethoden der Druiden. Achten Sie dabei jedoch auf seriöse Heiler und überprüfen Sie Ihre stärkende Nahrung unbedingt auf Verträglichkeit. * Partnerschaft - Tauren haben eine glückliche Zeit. Ihre Partner sind aufmerksam und liebevoll, wie nie zuvor. Sie kommen sich am Steinbullensee näher und genießen schöne Stunden zu zweit auf den Ebenen Mulgores. Auch wenn Sie noch allein sind, werden Sie schöne Tage erleben. Das andere Geschlecht wird ihnen das Fell kraulen, die Hufe polieren und sogar die Hörner mit ein paar hübschen neuen Schleifen versehen. * Karriere - Sorgen Sie rechtzeitig dafür, dass Sie nicht unter Zeitdruck geraten. Laufen sie bei Ausflügen besser gleich vor und entspannen Sie sich dann zum Schluss, während sie auf den Rest warten. Die Monatsmitte bringt viel Auftragsarbeit, die Sie allerdings mit Leichtigkeit meistern werden. Um Ihr Gold brauchen Sie sich absolut keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie haben alles in trockenen Froststofftüchern. * Glücksstein – Das sanfte Violett des Nachtauges besänftigt, bringt Inspiration, Schönheit und Harmonie ins Leben. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Lad dir’n Löwen ein, mon, un’ genießt mit dem zusamm’ mein neues Rezept ‚Truthahn in Portwein nach Tauren Art’. Is krass lecker lecker, mon! Aber Augen auf im Auktionshaus, compadre. Hör auf Zin’jil! Sonst schnappt dia n’ rasselnder Skorpid de Ersatzteilkiste vor da Nase weg! Trolle (Zwillinge) (21. Mai - 21. Juni) Immer umtriebig, schaut der Troll diesen Mond auch schonmal bei einer Elfenrats-Sitzung vorbei. Da er aber keine Lust auf ausschweifende Reden hat, wird ihm schnell langweilig und er zieht weiter. Nirgendwo kann man es ihm im Moment so richtig recht machen. Vielleicht liegt es ja nicht immer an den anderen? Wenn Ihnen der innere Ausgleich fehlt, können andere sich auf den Kopf stellen und Sie verziehen trotzdem nicht eine Miene, um Leichtigkeit ins Spiel zu bringen. * Gesundheit - Diesen Mond sollten Trolle unbedingt lässig und gemütlich angehen, wenn sie in Gruppen unterwegs sind. Sie verausgaben sich ansonsten zu sehr und drohen auszutrocknen. Denken Sie mehr an sich und gönnen Sie sich mehr Trinkpausen. Auch Besuche bei den heißen Quellen im Un’Goro Krater oder eine Yeti-Massage bewirken jetzt wahre Wunder. * Karriere - Diesen Mond stehen einige Umbrüche im Beruf an. Auch wenn es im Moment so scheint, als ob die Welt untergeht, weil sich ein neuer Beruf nicht so schnell bis zur Perfektion erlernen lässt, wie gewünscht, könnte genau diese Sammelphase sie zu einer lang ersehnten Beute bringen. Seien Sie jetzt wachsam und halten Sie wie immer Augen und Ohren offen. * Glücksstein – Citrin. Ständig auf Achse, immer interessiert an guten Geschäften oder was gerade in der Gemeinschaft passiert, oder wieder bei der Vorplanung der neuesten Geschichten am Lagerfeuer: Der Geist des Trolls kommt selten zur Ruhe. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Trolle sehnen sich häufig nach mehr Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, selbst wenn sie im Berserkerrausch auf den nächsten Feind zustürmen. Ihr Partner zieht sich zur Zeit etwas zurück oder geht lieber mit anderen Abenteurer auf Ausflüge als mit ihnen. Locken Sie ihn mit Komplimenten über die Länge seiner Hauer aus der Reserve oder laden Sie ihn zu einem romantischen Abendessen bei einem Dschungeleintopf mit gegrillten Gnom ein. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Such dia mal n Löwen, mon! Der bringt dich mit krass viel Mojo auf andre Vibes. Mit dem genießte dann zusamm’n Jin’Zils Krokiliskengumbo und ordentlichen Zwergenfusel. Wenn sich euch dann ne Dryade zickig in den Weg stellt, mons, kannste gleich sagen, dass man bei Jin’Zil mit erhobenem Finger mal gar nicht landen kann. Comprehende?“ Makrura (Krebs) (22. Juni - 22. Juli) Auch ein Makrura macht sich auf und stürzt sich ins verrückte Treiben der abendlichen Tavernen. Allerdings betrachtet er das Geschehen lieber erst einmal eine Weile aus dem Hintergrund, bevor er zu tanzen beginnt oder auf eine Lokalrunde einlädt. Hat er jedoch erst mal Feuer gefangen, kann ihn nichts mehr bremsen. * Gesundheit - Zu Anfang des Mondes belasten den Makrura so einige Probleme. Er macht sich eindeutig zu viel Sorgen um die Haltbarkeit seiner Rankenfüße. Doch übermäßige Belastung der Rüstung kann tatsächlich Folgen für die Gesundheit haben. Verabschieden Sie sich auch von unnötigem Gepäck. Machen Sie ein wenig mehr Platz in ihren Taschen und schauen sie öfters bei einem Schmied vorbei. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Ihr Helfersyndrom könnte sich äußerst negativ ausdrücken. Einige Abenteurer in Ihrer Umgebung haben sich nur zu gut an Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft gewöhnt und werden sie häufig nach Ausflügen fragen. Denken Sie ein wenig mehr an sich! Lernen Sie auch einmal NEIN zu sagen, Sie müssen es nicht allen zu jeder Zeit recht machen. * Karriere - Sie sind voller Kraft und Energie, finden aber keine Gruppen für Ausflüge. Versuchen Sie herauszufinden, wo und wie Sie vielleicht sonst noch hin möchten. Zum Ende des Monds werden sich bestimmt einige Möglichkeiten ergeben. Nutzen Sie die Gelegenheiten und suchen Sie sich ein geeignetes Gemäuer für die Verwirklichung Ihrer Wohnideen. * Glücksstein – Geringer Mondstein - Mond und Meer - Ebbe und Flut finden sich im Makrura wieder: Die entsprechenden Emotionen machen ihm manchmal schwer zu schaffen. Ein Mondstein in den Scheren hilft für eine stabile Wellenlage. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Lang genug haste gejammert un diskutiert, mon. Jetzt is Zeit für Taten. Überleg nich immer, wem de’es recht mach’n sollst. Kannste nich. Bleibst dabei selbst auf’da Strecke. Aufsitzen musste auch selbst wieda. Kannst dia aber bei ner Dryade ausheul’n. Die zeigt dia vielleicht’n paar Dinge. Und Achtung vor Skorpid’n, mon, der machen dia ganz schön die Lava heiß. Dem kann gewaltig zurückkneifen.“ Lo'Gosh der Geisterwolf (Löwe) (23. Juli - 23. August) Lo’Gosh ist in diesem Mond der Rudelführer. Überall, wo er auftritt, wird er gelobt, also lässt er seine Alltagsrobe gleich an und sich in der Menge treiben. Stille Minuten zwischen den Ausflügen braucht er gar nicht erst zu suchen, er wird sie auch nicht finden. Aber so ist es ihm ja gerade recht. * Gesundheit - Bravo, diesen Mond setzen sie sich endlich mit ihren Flöhen im Fell auseinander. Wie von Geisterhand verschwinden alle bewegungseinschränkenden Effekte, selbst der Riss in der Kniesehne. Körper und Geist bilden ein unzertrennliches Band. Das werden Schamanen am eigenen Leib erfahren. * Liebe / Partnerschaft – Geisterwölfe fliegen mit Qixi Q. Pido in den siebten Himmel. Wenn Sie noch ein einsamer Wolf sind, werden Sie unter Umständen Ihre große Liebe kennen lernen. Seien Sie wachsam, denn der Traumpartner könnte sie jeder Zeit in eine Gruppe. Wenn Sie liiert sind, wird Ihre Partnerschaft einen neuen Aufwind erfahren. Sie werden mit Ihrem/Ihrer Liebsten ein zweites Herzklopfenfest erleben. * Karriere - Es stehen große berufliche Erfolge an. Werden Sie jedoch nicht überheblich und schlagen Sie nicht über die Strenge. Das könnte von Gildenmitgliedern als Arroganz ausgelegt werden. Bleiben Sie auf dem Teppich und lassen Sie andere an Ihrem Erfolg teilhaben, indem Sie ihren Freunden die Reperaturkosten erstatten oder sie auch nur mit ihrer guten Laune verwöhnen. * Glücksstein – Azerothischer Diamant. Hart und klar wie ein Azerothischer Diamant: Nur das Beste ist für den Rudelführer der Sternzeichen gut genug und fördert seine regenerativen Kräfte. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Hol deinen Wolfskopfhelm von der Bank, mon, dein Typ als Boss wird verlangt. Am besten nimmste gleich Urlaub für die ganze Saison. Regieren is anstrengend, weisste ja. Brauchst viel Tundrabeeren im Essen und frische Luft aus’m Sholazarbecken, damit de nich neben Bhag’thera aufwachst. Ne Dryade holt für dich n paar Kohlen ausm Feuer. Kannst ihr auf ewig dankbar sein, mon. Nur auf Murlocs brauchste dich nich verlassen, deren Taschenuhren ticken einfach nicht im Gleichtakt.“ Dryade (Jungfrau) (24. August - 23. September) Nach einem arbeitsreichen Mond kommt die Dryade nun in Feierlaune und schmeißt sich frisch und frei auch ins tolle Treiben des Mondfestes. Dort kauft sie sich mit den Münzen der Urahnen ein festliches Kleid, schießt möglichst viele Raketenbündel hintereinander ab und wird am Ende Elunes Segen erhalten. * Gesundheit - Sie fühlen sich diesen Mond rundum gestärkt. Nutzen Sie diese positiven Segen für kämpferische Aktivitäten in Burgen und alten Gemäuern. Das stählt Ihren Körper und streichelt Ihre Seele. In der Mondmitte können Sie zu Höchstleistungen im Schadensvergleich zu ihren Mitstreitern auflaufen. Muten Sie sich ruhig Einiges zu, den täglichen Angelaufgaben können Sie sich ein andermal widmen. Jetzt ist die Zeit für Schlachtzüge! * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Die Liebe ist ein seltsam Spiel. Manchmal treibt Sie uns in die Verzweiflung und manchmal schweben wir in höheren Sphären. Sie jedenfalls können sich diesen Mond überhaupt nicht beschweren. Qixi Q. Pido verwöhnt Sie mit Romantik pur. Einsame Schwestern werden sich verlieben, Pärchen werden Ihr zweites Nobelgartenfest erleben und auf rosaroten Flüster-Wolken schweben. * Karriere - Jonglieren Sie diesen Mond nicht mit Ihrem Gold. Es trifft Sie sonst der große Goblinjammer. Vermeiden Sie größere Käufe und riskante Auktionen. Im Schlachtzug läuft alles bestens. Sie sind in Topform und sprühen nur so vor Taktik-Ideen. Sollten Sie noch ohne einen Beruf sein, werden Sie vielleicht diesen Mond Ihren Traumberuf finden. Die Sterne jedenfalls versprechen große Erfolge. * Glücksstein - Moosachat, Tigerauge. Erstaunlicherweise werden der Dryade grundsätzlich genau zwei Edelsteine zugeschrieben, die für Sicherung des Bankfaches und der Gilde zuständig sind. Achat schützt das Bankfach. Tigerauge ist für den Durchblick, ersetzt jedoch das Aufräumen nicht. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Krasses Kleid, mon! Wenn die Arbeit vorbei is, kannste dia neue Opfer such’n, die gerettet wer’n müss’n. Höchstens die Hütte wird zu klein, wenn du all die kleinen, gestrandeten Dingos ranschleppst. Mitleid hat auch seine Grenzen, mon. Wenn, dann sollteste dia’n Skorpiden zähmen. Ne Mondfestnacht mit dem bringt massig Erfahrung. Nur deinen Schwestan würd mir den nix vorstell’n, das riecht Jin’Zil jetzt schon nach Streit. Zwerg (Waage) (24. September - 23. Oktober) Diese Schlachtensaison lässt sich ein Zwerg nicht entgehen. Endlich kann er nach Herzenslust neue Ausrüstung sammeln und seine Ausstattung zur Schau stellen. Im Rhythmus der Kriegstrommeln bricht er außerdem so manches Abenteurerherz mit seinen hervorragenden Handwerkskünsten. Seinen einmaligen Auktionen kann man einfach nicht widerstehen. * Gesundheit - Sturmangriff voraus, heißt Ihre Devise diesen Mond. Sie sind perfekt ausgestattet und in bester Stimmung. Lassen Sie sich Ihre gute Laune nicht von irgendwelchen unerfahrenen Neulingen verderben. Sie könnten zum Beispiel mit ihren Freunden historische Schlachtenschwerpunkte besuchen und ganz gemütlich Ihr Beuteglück genießen. Tanken Sie so viel Mana wie möglich für schlechte Zeiten. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Ihre Gruppenmitglieder sind im Moment offener für Gespräche. Nutzen Sie diese Zugänglichkeit, um sie von ihren Taktik-Ideen zu überzeugen und damit ihre Liebste / ihren Liebsten zu beeindrucken. Qixi Q. Pido wird Sie auf rosa Flüsterwolken schweben lassen. Auch Singles winkt das große Glück. Die Chancen, diesen Mond die große Liebe zu treffen, waren nie besser. Genießen Sie das Leben und die Liebe! * Karriere - Ein Erfolg stellt sich oft ganz unvermittelt ein. Dann, wenn sie schon gar nicht damit gerechnet haben kommt auf einmal die ersehnte Nachricht. Genießen Sie die Belohungen ihrer Erfolge diesen Mond. Sie haben hart dafür gearbeitet. Sollten Sie zur Zeit ohne feste Schlachtgruppe sein, wird Ihre stetige Bewerbung endlich fruchten und Sie werden eventuell Ihren ersehnten Traumplatz finden. * Glücksstein - Blauer Saphir. Wenn sich der Zwerg wieder mal zu viel verausgabt hat und sich nur noch dem schönen oberflächlichen Schein der Beute hingeben will, dann holt ihn der Blaue Saphir wieder sanft auf den Boden der Realität zurück. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Jin’zil sagt dia, da wer’n 1000 Typos auf dich zukommen und was von dia woll’n, mon. Meistens no Dingo, aber wenn de den Überblick verlierst, wird’s zuviel. Sag einfach öfters mal, dass de nich gestört wer’n willst und geh angeln. Außerdem sag’n die Knochen, dass de diesen Mond mit nem Tauren tanzen sollst. Da biste so gut drauf, mon, da kann dia keine Kakerlake über die Leber laufen ... höchsten n Makrura Silithiden (Skorpion) (24. Oktober - 22. November) In dieser Saison geht’s bei den Silithiden ans Eingemachte. Was sich so über den Winter an Vorräten in den Schwarmbauten angesammelt hat, sollte schließlich auch mal verbraucht werden. Vielleicht holen sie sich auch einen Feng-Shui-Berater der Anubisath in den Bau und trennen sich endlich mal von Dingen, die für ihre Lebensphilosophie keinen weiteren Wert mehr haben … wie z.B. gefangene Nachtelfen. * Gesundheit - Ihnen lacht die Sonne aus dem Chitinpanzer. Sie fühlen sich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Einflüsse von magischen Rüstungsteilen sind diese Saison besonders für ihre Ausdauer, Stärke und Beweglichkeit sehr günstig. Sie könnten Bäume ausreißen, Berge versetzen und unentwegt neue Gänge graben. Auch Ihre sportlichen Leistungen sind überdurchschnittlich gut. Ausflüge und Schlachtzüge ohne Ende machen ihnen nicht ein bisschen zu schaffen. Was wollen Sie eigentlich mehr? Sie können sehr zufrieden sein und die Beute genießen! * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Sie sind mit Ihrer großen Liebe telepathisch über den Gruppen- oder Raidchat verbunden. Daher sollten Sie auch das außergewöhnliche Erlebnis suchen. Wie wäre es mit einem Retro-Run zum Sonnenbrunnen oder mit einem romantischen Picknick auf dem Berg Hyjal? Es könnten ungeahnt schöne Stunden auf Sie warten. Singles sollten mit ihrem neuen Instanz- oder Arena-Partner unbedingt Kontakt aufnehmen und per Kalender ein paar aufregende Trainingsstunden einplanen. * Karriere - Die Zweifel Ihres Gildenleiters sind wie weggeblasen. Mit geschickter Argumentation schaffen Sie es, ihn von ihren Fertigkeiten zu überzeugen und für einige Ausflüge vielleicht sogar selbst das Kommando zu erhalten. Zeichnen sie unbedingt all ihre kritischen Treffer auf, um nachhaltig Eindruck zu machen. Das verschafft Ihnen die ersehnte Bewunderung. Außerdem können sie sich ausgiebig Ihrem Lieblingshobby widmen: Dem Leershoppen des Auktionshauses. * Glücksstein - Blutgranat, Tiefenperidot. Blutrot und mystisches Dunkelgrün: Die dem Skorpion zugewiesenen Edelsteine schauen tief in seine Seele. Blutgranat gegen die Last mit der Lust. Der Tiefenperidot zur Entgiftung. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Jin’Zil sagt dia, wech mit alten Zeugs, mon. Ja sicher aus der Bank! Schau dir mal das Chaos da an! Danach gehste in die Sonne. Ne, nich zum Banden. Da hat wer’n paar Fragen. Is nich immer angenehm, aber will geklärt wer’n, mon. Musste streiten, damit’ta euch anschließend wieda die Hauer reiben könnt. Frag nen Troll, wenn de nich weiter weißt. Wenn dich ’n Makrura zwickt ... koch ne Suppe draus.” Waldläufer (Schütze) (23. November - 21. Dezember) Endlich kann sich der Waldläufer wieder fröhlichen Dingen zuwenden. Der Stress der Vergangenheit lässt allmählich nach. Die Gute Laune steigt unaufhaltsam. Der reiselustige Elf wirft sein Auge nun auf die Reise-Kataloge der Zeppelinrouten und träumt von der Sonne am Strand von Tanaris. * Gesundheit - Diese Saison bricht die Zeit der inneren Einkehr an. Es tut Ihnen ganz gut, sich z.B. ein wenig auf das Dach der Bank von Orgrimmar oder in den Hafen von Sturmwind zurückzuziehen. So kommen Sie wieder zu sich und können einige Dinge aus einer höheren Perspektive wahrnehmen. Mitte der Saison sind Sie wieder ganz dabei und freuen sich mit anderen über ihre unglaubliche Treffsicherheit. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - In der Liebe und im Gildenkreis läuft alles optimal. Mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit meistern Sie kleine Taktikschwächen durch geschicktes Totstellen. Konflikten um Beuteverteilung begegnen Sie mit routinierter Gelassenheit. Immerhin haben sie die meisten DKP und damit Vorrecht für ihre Drittausrüstung ... sowohl vor dem Primärneed des Tanks auf Schmuckstücke mit Rüstungsbonus als auch vor dem Primärneed des Heilers auf die Robe. Ihr Styleneed zählt! Auch ihre Kompromissfähigkeit bei der Verbesserung ihres Pet-Heal-Equip ist sprichwörtlich und bringt so manche Auseinandersetzung schnellstens ins Reine. Wer hat schon Argumente gegen einen knurrenden Teufelssaurier aus dem Un’Goro Krater, der soeben den Fass-Befehl erhielt? * Karriere - Diese Saison wird sich durch Harmonie auszeichnen. Mit Gildenkollegen läuft es prima und auch Ihr Raidleiter ist gut gelaunt. Sie können sich mit bestem Gewissen mit Autoschuss zurücklehnen und den Lauf der Dinge beobachten, um rechzeitig noch Bedarf zu rufen, wenn es an die Beute geht. Wenn Sie zur Zeit einen neuen Schlachtzug suchen, wird sich Ihre positive Grundstimmung auf Ihre Suche und Ihre Bewerbungsposts in den Foren auswirken. * Glücksstein - Chalzedon, Azurmondstein. Der Waldläufer als Schatzsucher unter den Sternzeichen ist immer unterwegs. Zwei Edelstein-Brüder begleiten ihn auf seiner Reise. Chalzedon als Stein der Weisen und der Azurmondstein, sein heiterer kleiner Bruder * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Was du brauchst, is ne Massage mon. Also nich von Jin’zil. Dafür gibt’s Goblins. Mir empfiehlt dir Winterquell. Ne Wanderung im Schnee, ´n paar Badegänge in den Frostfeuerquellen. Und zum Schluss Jin’zils krass eigenartigen Eintopf. Das voll chillig und haste dir verdient, mon. Dem Raptor musste auch die Krallen schärfen, wenn er jagen soll. Lebst schließlich nur bis der Geistheiler dich endlich vorbei lässt. Wenn de nich allein sein willst, nimm nen Stacheleber oder’n Widder mit. Der eine kann dir den Rücken schrubben, auf dem andern liegste weich und brauchst nich laufen. Stacheleber (Steinbock) (22. Dezember - 20. Januar) Diese Saison steht für den Stacheleber unter einem borstigen Stern. Von nah und fern kommen die Sippen zusammen und lassen sich bewirten. Mit frischem Schreiterfleisch aus Mulgore, auf Stein gebacken nach altem Familienrezept, haben Sie dann so einen richtig tollen Auftritt. Sie ernten jede Menge Rankenketten und Blutsplitter. Doch Achtung: Die stachligen Verwandten tauchen schneller wieder auf, als Ihnen lieb ist. * Gesundheit - Die Jahreszeit bietet sich für lange Spaziergänge durch das Brachland an. Ob sie sich spirituell mehr an die Erde binden oder das Gebiet erforschen wollen, Sie werden sich danach auf jeden Fall besser fühlen. Zur Mitte der Saison werden Ihre Attribute außergewöhnlich hoch sein. Sie könnten es sogar auf Platz 1 der Schadenslisten schaffen. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Das, was Sie im Inneren fühlen, sollten sie nun klar und offen ausdrücken, z.B. mit ein paar selbstgeschliffenen Wetzsteinen oder einigen selbstgebrauten Tränken. Das selbstlose Helfen und Geben sollte allerdings völlig ohne Zweifel geschehen. Nur so kann Dankbarkeit entstehen, die neue Harmonie in die die Beziehung oder die Gilde trägt. * Karriere - Raid-Verhandlungen und organisatorische Termine nehmen diese Saison einen besonders guten Verlauf. Die Ergebnisse werden äußerst positiv sein. Zwischendrin sollten Sie jedoch Ihre Finanzen überprüfen. Es gibt einige gute Farm-Chancen, die Sie nicht verpassen sollten. Das Saisonende wird von einer wunderbaren Überraschung gekrönt sein. * Glücksstein – Schattenedelstein. Blutsplitter. Überhaupt nicht erstaunlich, ist, dass bei Stachelebern eine große natürliche Affinität zu Edelsteinen besteht. Schattenedelstein dient als Wegbegleiter. Blutsplitter als Glücksbringer und auf dem Weg durch das Rankendickicht. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „aste mit Schlachtzügen nich viel am Hut, mon, dann stell deinen Platz zur Verfügung. Der alte Jin’Zil übernimmt für dich. Beschaff mir einfach was nützliches zu essen und trinken. Den anderen auch. Bist halt’n Kümmerer, aber nimm’s leicht, mon. Dafür kannste mit Nagas reden und Greifen jagen.“ Nagga (Wassermann) (21. Januar - 19. Februar) Die Naga ist zum Mondfest in ihrem natürlichen Element. Endlich fällt sie unter den ganzen anderen Gestalten auf der Mondlichtung nicht mehr auf. Sie kann unauffällig ihren hexerischen Neigungen nachgehen und Seelensplitter sammeln wie andere Friedensblümchen. Diese Nächte könnten ruhig ein wenig länger andauern. * Gesundheit - Naga sollten diese Saison vermehrt auf Austrocknung achten. Spröde Schuppen zeigen Ihnen kleinste Nachlässigkeiten sofort an. Es könnten außerdem Zaubermachtsschwankungen auftreten, oder erste Anzeichen von mangelnder Trefferwertung. Therapieren Sie kleinere Ausrüstungsprobleme am besten mit fischhaltigen Nahrungsmitteln. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Sie und Ihre Sklaven sind im Moment ein Herz und eine Seele. Diese starke Seelenverbindung hält auch noch die ganze Saison an. Nehmen Sie sich vor Neidern in Acht, nicht alle gönnen Ihnen Ihr Glück. Auch einsame Hexer fühlen sich sehr wohl und haben beste Flirtchancen bei Sukkubi. Viel Spaß! * Karriere - Naga stoßen diese Saison an Ihre Managrenzen. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich aber schon vorher verausgabt. Achten Sie jetzt darauf neue Kraft zu tanken. Versuchen Sie Ihre Intelligenz und Willenskraft mit besseren Verzauberungen zu steigern. Wichtig: auch hier nicht übertreiben. Zum Saisonende werden Sie sich dann wieder mehr zutrauen können. * Glücksstein - Aquamarin, Jaggalperle. Zwei mächtige Edelsteine stehen der Naga zur Seite, um sie auf den rechten Weg zu bringen. Der Aquamarin ist Freund der Leichtigkeit im Wasser. Die Jaggalperle wirkt als Blitzableiter. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Du brauchst ne Auszeit, mon. Du arbeitest zu viel und nimmst dir nich genug Zeit zum trinken. Sag den andern mal, die solln locker machen und gefälligst warten. Für ne unvergessliche Nacht steht dann schon’n Zwerg bereit. Den haste mit deinem Charm voll umgehaun, Chica. Murlocs sowieso, aber tu dem alten Jin’Zil nen Gefallen und friß nich alle gleich. Die liegen schwer im Magen, mon.“ Murloc (Fische) (20. Februar - 20. März) Das Wasser wird spürbar ruhiger und klarer. Der Kriechernachwuchs treibt schon seinen Schabernack. Am besten, Sie und ihr Stamm lassen sich auf das Getümmel ein und machen mit. Sie müssen sich nur erst einmal aufwärmen. Das gelingt aber ganz gut mit Schiffsplünderungen, gemeinsamen Gurgelgesängen und Flossenklatschen. * Gesundheit - Diese Saison fressen sie den Frust nicht mehr in sich hinein, ertränken keinen Hummer mehr im zurückgelassenen Alkoholflaschen und frönen und auch sonst kaum einem Laster. So können sie sich an Ihrer neuen Vitalität erfreuen und zusätzlich eine kleine Schildkrötendiät starten, die ihren Schuppen einen noch attraktiveren Glanz beschert. * Liebe / Partnerschaft - Ihre Beziehung ist wie eine adamantitbeschlagene Truhe: zum überfließen reich. Der hocherotische Blick aus lidlosen Glubschaugen lässt den Partner sofort zu einer erquickenden Standjagd davon sprinten. Dickschalige Muscheln und roher Stoppelfühlerwelse, die Sie anderen als Geschenke entgegen bringen, werden auch Ihnen später ebenso entgegengebracht. Genießen Sie den Fischreichtum. * Karriere – Erst einmal sollten Sie Ihre Ausgaben begrenzt halten. Sie neigen dazu die glänzenden Fischschuppen aus dem Boot zu werfen wie abgenagte Gräten. Auch Auktionshauskäufe sind momentan nicht sehr günstig. Aber dafür steigen Ihre Aufstiegschancen. Sie können Ihre Ideen für neue Netzwurftechniken überzeugend umsetzen und halten die Stricke fest in der Hand. * Glücksstein - Jade. Murlocs brauchen einen Beschützer in Form eines Talismans. Darauf ist - entsprechend des Murlocglaubens - wenigstens Verlass. Jade bringt daher spirituelle Zuversicht und inneren Ausgleich beim Schwimmen. * Hexendoktor Jin’Zil empfiehlt – „Schwimm mit den Meeresströmungen wie sie fallen, mon. Zeig deine Schwimmkünste. Überfall ein paar Schiffe und bring dem alten Jin’Zil was hübsches mit. Wenn einer nich mithalten kann, isses vielleicht aber auch ein verkleideter Nachtelf. Mit Widdern brauchste auch nich um die Wette paddeln, die könn nich gut tauchen. Könn se nich, werdense auch nich. Is vergeudete Angelmüh.“ Links * Der Falke - Nachrichten für Azeroth * Hexendoktor Jin'Zil Kategorie:Der Falke